Pokémon! A New Dream is Born!
by Slade Stone
Summary: Follow the journey of the new pokémon trainer Devin, who has given up his dream of becoming a pokémon professor and replaced it with the dream of becoming the greatest pokémon trainer! Edit Changed the title, hope you like.
1. A Battling Start!

**EDIT**: This has been edited to fix some grammar problems. I have tried fixing everything I spotted, thanks once more for the great feedback everyone.

**Chapter One: A Battling Start!**

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Devin?" asked a man in a brown suit.

"I'm sure, Professor," Devin replied. "I'm going to leave the University and become a pokémon trainer. I just don't want to be a pokémon professor."

"Don't you think finishing school first would be a good idea? I know you're only a first year student but having a professors degree could really come in handy," the teacher replied.

"I'm already nineteen, I should have started when I was ten like all my friends did. The only fun I had studying to become a pokémon professor was interacting with the pokémon. I think becoming a pokémon trainer is the best way to do that," Devin looked at the professor with a grin on his face.

"Ok. I will notify the administration that you are leaving us. You were a pleasure to teach... you know what? I'll do you one last favor. I'll contact your local pokémon professor and get things all set up for you. That should take a load off your shoulders," the teacher walked over to a video phone and starting making calls.

"Yeah, all I have now is the hard part... telling my parents I'm leaving school," Devin muttered to himself as he walked out of the professors study waving goodbye. Devin soon reached his dorm room at school and walked in noticing his roommate packing. "Hey Breck, going home early for summer break?" Devin asked.

"Nope... I'm following by your example," Breck replied. My example? Devin thought to himself as he looked puzzled. "Becoming a professor and burying myself in books isn't the life I want. The only reason I went this far is to make sure you didn't go crazy."

Devin and Breck were friends from back home. The two boys were the only children in town after all the kids went off starting their own pokémon adventures, so naturally they became very close. They eventually decided to go to college together and study to be pokémon professors, but now the two of them both want to be pokémon trainers.

"I'm headed home on the next train," Breck added. " But I should get going soon. My train leaves in an hour. Maybe I will see you on my journey, maybe we can even have a battle?"

"I look forward to it," Devin replied as Breck walked out the door. Looks like I have my first rival. he thought to himself as he started packing his things.

The next morning Devin got up extra early to finish his packing and get an early start. He grabbed his bags and headed to the train station where he boarded a train heading back to Twinleaf Town. The train didn't take long to get to Twinleaf Town and Devin ended up catching up on sleep the entire ride.

He soon reached his house, being a small village it wasn't far from the train station. He walked into his house and threw down his bags. "Mom... I'm home!" he screamed as he entered the living room looking for his mother.

"Devin? Is that you?" Devin's mother walked into the living room and gave her son a hug. "What are you doing home from school so early? Don't you still have a few weeks left?" she asked and Devin began sweating.

"Well mom... I left... I don't want to be a pokémon professor. I want to be a pokémon trainer. I want to own my own pokémon and have adventures with them, I don't want to spend my whole life behind a text book. My decision is final and nothing will change my mind!" Devin said with a firm tone to his voice.

"Ok," his mother replied.

"Don't try to convince me otherwise! I'm going to be a train... Did you just say ok?" Devin looked very confused.

"I just wanted you to do what makes you happy. I thought you wanted to become a professor, thats why I didn't pressure you to become a trainer," his mother replied. "Your room is the way you left it, but come sit with me in the living room and tell me all about your dreams of becoming a trainer." The two of them sat down and talked for the entire night until they both went to bed.

Devin woke up at nine and got dressed. He threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Over his black t-shirt he is wearing a tan hoodie with a zipper in the front. His hoodie is usually open, and his hood is almost always down showing off his short red hair. Devin has hazel eyes and is just over six feet tall. Devin is a nice guy who always puts others before himself and no matter where he goes he seems to always make friends.

"Sweetie, I made you breakfast. You'll need all the strength you can get if you're going to be a pokémon trainer," Devin's mother stated as Devin walked down the stairs from his bedroom.

"Ok mom, but I can't stay long, I have to get going if I'm going to make my appointment on time." Devin grabbed a little breakfast, kissed his mother goodbye, and headed out the door.

Just a small walk down Route 201 and I'll be in Sandgem Town in no-time. Professor Rowan should be waiting for me. Devin thought to himself as he began walking toward Sandgem.

As Devin walked he noticed a wide variety of wild pokémon roaming the roads and forests. He noticed a large group of Starly flying over head and a mother Bibarel bringing her young Bidoof out for a walk. Devin was fascinated at all the different types of pokémon that live right around the corner from his hometown.

It wasn't long before Devin reached Sandgem Town and started heading toward Professor Rowan's lab. He saw a large building at the top of a large open field. Devin recognized the building, it was the lab he was looking for. Devin knocked on the door and a man in a white lab coat answered. "Excuse me sir, are you Professor Rowan?" Devin asked.

"No, I'm just one of his assistants. The professor is with a new trainer at the moment. They are almost finished though if you would just wait a minute," the man replied as Devin entered the lab. "You can just wait there on the couch. I'll go tell the professor that you're here," the tall assistant left the room leaving Devin twiddling his thumbs. "The professor will see you now, come on in."

Devin walked into a large room with a lot of bookshelves and various different machines. The professor was standing at a table with a two pokémon on it, and there was a young man grabbing a pokédex and a few pokéballs that the professor was handing them. "Looks like you're starting your journey today too Devin." The guy was wearing a red t-shirt with a yellow stripe near the top of it, he also had blue jeans on, and a large yellow backpack. He had long brown hair and looked rather skinny. "What, don't recognize me without a lab coat on?" the guy turned around, it was Breck.

"Breck! You're starting today also? I thought you would have started the minute you got home." Devin immediately said to Breck as the two of them shook hands.

"It took a little longer to explain to my parents than I thought it would, so I was held up a few days. Looks like it worked out just fine though, now I get to say goodbye to you and good luck," Breck replied.

"I guess you'd better get going then, huh?" Devin asked. Breck just nodded and then he soon left.

"Welcome to my laboratory young man. My name is Professor Rowan and I am the local pokémon expect in the Sinnoh reign. I am also the professor who registers new trainers and provides them with a starter pokémon to begin their journey," Professor Rowan stated with honor. "You must be Devin from Twinleaf Town. I spoke with a professor from your school, all the appropriate arrangements have been made. I have programmed a pokédex for you and have gathered together your starting pokéballs for you." The professor grabbed a tray from the table and approached Devin with it.

"Wow! My very own pokédex! Up at school we had to share a single one that was hooked up to the school's computer," Devin replied.

"Your pokédex, as you probably already know, will provide you with information about the various pokémon you are sure to encounter. And as I said earlier, these are your pokéballs. They are a very useful item for carrying your pokémon around in," the professor hadn't finished talking before Devin grabbed his new tech and put it in his hoodie pockets. "Since that is out of the way it is time to choose a starting pokémon. Typically there are three available to starting trainers in the Sinnoh region, but that trainer who just left has taken one of them. You can choose the fire type, chimchar..," a small monkey with a flame as a tail jumped up and down on the table with a huge smile on his face, "...or the grass type, turtwig," a small dinosaur looking pokémon with a branch growing out of it's head smiled and tilted its head, "Do you know which pokémon you would like?"

Devin went into deep thought, 'This choice will reflect my entire trainer career. The choice of your starting pokémon is one of the most crucial choices you can make. But my mind is made up!' "Yes sir, I do know what pokémon I want..." he hesitated for a second before bursting out his answer with great excitement, "Chimchar I choose you!" The Chimchar jumped up and down rapidly out of happiness.

"Turtwig return." The Turtwig disappeared in a flash of red light returning to his pokéball being held by Professor Rowan. "Don't worry Turtwig, I have more trainers coming next week. In any case, this is Chimchar's pokéball and on behalf of my entire staff here, we wish you good luck on your journey." The professor walked Devin and Chimchar to the door but when they opened it Breck was on the other side.

"Let's battle!" Breck screamed as Devin looked down at Chimchar.

"You ready Chimchar? Lets show him what were made of." Devin, Chimchar, and Professor Rowan left the lab following Breck to a nearby open field.

"Since you both just got your pokémon, the battle will be one vs one. I will act as the referee to the match, you may begin whenever you are ready!" shouted the professor at the two new trainers.

"Well Chimchar, you're up!" Chimchar leaped in front of Devin and the flame on his tail grew.

"You choose Chimchar? This should be easy. Go Piplup, I choose you!" Breck threw a pokéball in front of him and it released a small blue penguin-like pokémon.

"So thats a Piplup." Devin pulled out his pokédex and pointed it at the Piplup as the pokédex began speaking in a low toned computerized voice.

"It lives along shores in northern countries. A skilled swimmer, it dives for over ten minutes to hunt."

"So it's a water type... This is going to be tough Chimchar, but we can handle it! We'll just have to turn up the heat! Use flame wheel chimchar!" Devin shouted out his orders to Chimchar.

"Bubble-beam piplup! Stop him dead in his tracks!" screamed Breck at his Piplup.

Chimchar's flame on his tail grew huge and surrounded his entire body as he began spinning. Chimchar then charged toward Piplup, still surrounded by flames. Piplup opened its beak and a barrage of bubbles flew toward Chimchar. The bubbles exploded as they hit Chimchar sending him flying into the air. "Chimchar no! Hurry, use ember!" Devin shouted at Chimchar as he began falling.

"Finish him off Piplup. One more time, bubble-beam!" Piplup nodded at Breck and shot out another barrage of bubbles. The bubbles collided in mid air with the flames that Chimchar shot creating a thick cloud of steam that covered the battlefield.

"Who won?" Devin shouted as he brushed away some steam from his face. The battlefield slowly became more visible but Devin's heart was racing the entire time. When the steamed cleared Devin's Chimchar had fainted and Piplup was the clear winner. 'I lost my first battle?' Devin thought to himself as he walked over to Chimchar and scooped him up into his arms.

"Chimchar is unable to battle, Breck is the winner," Professor Rowan shouted as he pointed to Breck.

"That was a good first battle Devin. I look forward to future battles." Breck returned his Piplup into his pokéball and walked away.

"I won't lose next time Breck! I'll train hard and defeat you!' Devin screamed so that Breck could hear in the distance. "You did great Chimchar, now return." Devin returned Chimchar to his pokéball and walked over to Professor Rowan. "Guess I should head to the pokémon center before I head out of town."

"That would be a good idea. Give your Chimchar some rest and he should be fine. By the way, your mother asked me to give you this." Professor Rowan handed Devin a black backpack with a picture of a pokéball on it. "One more thing Devin before you go. If you need anything or if you're in any kind of trouble, feel free to contact me."

Devin nodded and thanked Professor Rowan. He then put his backpack on and headed to the pokémon center.

**Message from the Author:**

Reviews/Comments/Suggestions are greatly appreciated. This is a rewrite of a Pokémon story I wrote four years ago that people seemed to like. I have redone all the characters as well as redone some of the story-line. I have tried to fix most of the grammar and spelling errors but I'm very bad at english (computers are my thing). You might notice that while reading but please enjoy, I have put some good work into it.


	2. I Have to Catch a Pokémon!

**EDIT**: I did my best to edit this again, thanks for the feedback everyone! I tried fixing all the past/present tense issues. So this has been updated yet again. A quick thanks to The Konfuzed for helping me fix some errors!

**Chapter Two: I Have to Catch a Pokémon!**

'Stupid Breck,' Devin thought to himself. 'Who does he think he is... although I'm really happy for him for winning his first battle, even if he had to beat me to do it. I wonder where he's headed now...' Devin was now standing in front of the pokémon center. It's a very large building, with many floors, and it has a large cross at the top of it. Devin walked in and headed immediately to the front desk. "Hi, my name's Devin. Do you work here?" he asked the woman typing on the computer behind the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy. I run the Sandgem Town pokémon center. How may I help you today?" Nurse Joy responded politely.

"I just came from my first battle and my Chimchar needs to be looked at. By the way, has anyone ever told you that you look just like the nurse at the pokémon professors college?" Devin asked.

"That's my sister, Nurse Joy. We're an entire family of Nurse Joys." Nurse Joy turned a photo on the desk so that Devin could see. The photo showed a large group of Nurses that all looked completely identical. They all had pink hair styled exactly the same way and were all wearing similar white and pink nursing outfits. "You'll end up seeing a lot of my family along your journey, but you said you had a Chimchar that needed to be checked." Devin reached into his hoodie pocket to reveal a pokéball.

Devin pushed the button on the middle of the pokéball which made it expand and open, releasing Chimchar. "Could you please make sure my Chimchar is all right Nurse Joy?" Devin asked nicely.

"Most certainly." Nurse Joy hit a button on the computer and a Chansey came out from another room with a stretcher. The Chansey placed Chimchar on the stretcher and walked back into the other room. "May I ask you something Devin?" Devin nodded at the nurse. "You said you got into your first battle, correct?" Devin nodded once again. "Does that mean you're a new trainer?"

"Yeah, thats right," Devin replied. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Nurse Joy stated quickly because Devin looked nervous. "It's just that, you're a little older than most of the kids that come into a pokémon center for their first time." Devin explained the entire story to Nurse Joy, including his battle with Breck. "Seems like you have had a busy past couple of days. Why don't you stay here for the night and get a bite to eat? Besides, it's getting late."

"I would love to Nurse Joy, but I don't have much money and I need to save as much as I can," Devin stated as he looked in his almost empty wallet.

"Don't worry, all pokémon centers offer free housing and dining to all pokémon trainers. Treatments are free also." Devin jumped in the air out of excitement as Nurse Joy just smiled. "Now why don't you give your parents a call while I go get your Chimchar, he should be done resting by now." The nurse walked off after she pointed Devin into the direction of the video phones.

'Phone Call! Phone Call!' a computerized voice echoed as a woman sat down in front of a monitor. "Hello? This is is Corrine, who's calling?" the woman said as she activated the audio on the computer.

"It's me mom, it's Devin," a voice projected from the monitor's speakers.

Devin's mother hit another button on the monitor and a video feed was opened. "Hi Devin. How is everything so far?" she asked as she started to dry her hair.

"So far so good mom. I got my first pokémon and had my first battle. It was with Breck of all people!" Devin looked excited as ever talking about his battle.

"Breck? So you're the one he beat," his mother responded.

"How did you hear about that mom?" he replied.

"I was having dinner with Breck's mother and she said that Breck has already reached Jubilife City. She also told me that he caught his first wild pokémon." Devin looked shocked and angry. 'Breck's already at Jubilife City... and he has caught another pokémon.' Devin went into deep thought as his mother kept droning on about her dinner with Breck's mother. 'How am I supposed to beat him if he's already so far ahead of me... I won't lose to him again! I won't!' His mother stopped talking because Nurse Joy was standing behind Devin trying to get his attention.

"Devin, your Chimchar is fully healed" Chimchar leaped from Nurse Joy's arms and right onto Devin's head. Chimchar had its body in the hoodie's hood, poking his head just above Devin's.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy walked away and back to the front desk. "Hey Chimchar! Feeling better? There's somebody I want you to meet. Chimchar, this is my mother. Mom. this is Chimchar." Devin introduced Chimchar to his mother and Chimchar had a huge smile on his face.

"You'd better get some rest Devin, besides, I have to work in the morning." His mother waved into the video phone as she cut the connection. Devin and Chimchar went upstairs to their room and Devin flopped onto the bed.

"What a day Chimchar... what a day..." Chimchar jumped onto the bed and curled up into a ball by Devin's feet. "Goodnight Chimchar, sweet dreams." Devin shut the light off and the two of them went to sleep.

Devin woke up to Chimchar jumping on the bed. "Ok, ok. I'll get up," Devin smiled as he sat up in bed. "You ready to really start training Chimchar? I say it's about time we caught us another friend. Sound good Chimchar?"

"Chimchar!" Chimchar looked really happy and excited as its flame grew bigger and brighter.

Devin waved to Nurse Joy and thanked her as he headed out of the pokémon center with Chimchar still nestled in his hood. "Ok Chimchar, to get to Jubilife City we have to go through the Bewildered Forrest. We should easily be able to catch another pokémon there!" Devin soon reached the edge of town and there was a path that lead directly into the forest. "This is where our journey really begins!" Devin shouted as he ran into the forest.

Devin and Chimchar saw a lot of wild pokémon running across the trail, flying overhead, and jumping in the trees. "Lets go Chimchar!" Chimchar jumped from Devin's hood and landed in front of him. "Ok Chimchar, I see a pokémon on that tree over there. Lets try a scratch attack!" Chimchar jumped over to a blue pokémon that was attached to a tree trunk and attacked it. The pokémon's back opened and a pair of wings came out. The pokémon flew off the tree and landed facing Chimchar. Devin pulled out his pokédex and pointed it at the pokémon.

The pokédex began talking, "Heracross. Usually docile, but if disturbed while sipping honey, it chases off the intruder with its horn."

Devin looked up from the pokédex and the wild Heracross was bolting toward Chimchar with incredible speed. "Uh oh Chimchar, I think we may have disturbed it... RUN!" Devin shouted as Chimchar and he began running from the Heracross that was chasing them.

"Looks like we finally got away Chim..." before Devin could finish a horde of Beedrill began chasing them. "Why do we keep getting chased Chimchar!?!"

The two of them both collapsed out of exhaustion as soon as they were in the clear. "Starly!" Devin noticed a wild Starly in a clearing only ten feet from where they were. He ran out to the clearing with Chimchar following.

"Here's our first big break! Starly, I challenge you to a battle!" Devin shouted at the Starly which seemed to agree to the terms. "Ok Chimchar, let's start things out with ember!" Chimchar opened its mouth and many tiny flames shot out toward Starly. The wild Starly took flight evading the attack. Starly came soaring in with its wings glowing white. "That's wing attack! Dodge it Chimchar!"

Chimchar jumped up into the air and Starly missed but was coming around for another pass. 'Ohh no... Chimchar can't dodge while in midair like that... we'll have to go on the offensive!' Devin quickly shouted out orders to Chimchar, "Use ember!" Chimchar shot out small fireballs again but Starly multiplied using double team. The ember crashed into a bunch of the fake Starlys leaving only the real one. As Chimchar landed the Starly rushed in for another wing attack.

"Chimchar, wait until the Starly is about to make contact... wait for it... wait for it... Now Chimchar! Use flame wheel!" Chimchar became a fire wheel and charged at the rushing Starly. The attacks made contact and Starly became surrounded by flames as Chimchar bounced back on its feet.

"Pokéball go!" Devin threw a pokéball at the burning Starly and it was sucked into the ball in a flash of red light. 'Come on... come on...' The pokéball shook once... twice... and on the third shake the middle red light made a 'ping' sound, the Starly was caught!

"I caught a Starly!" Devin shouted as he went and picked up the pokéball. 'Looks like I'm one step closer to catching up to Breck.' "Let's go Chimchar! Time to get going to Jubilife City!" Chimchar climbed up Devin's back and nestled back into his spot. The two of them starting running off into the direction of Jubilife City.

**Message from the Author:**

Reviews/Comments/Suggestions are greatly appreciated. I tried editing this the best I could. Hope you all liked it and please Review.


	3. A New Friend & A New Enemy!

**EDIT**: Thanks to mmfan1234 for all the suggestions on how to fix this. I went through this chapter and tried fixing everything I could find. It should be a little better now... I hope... Also, I went back and fixed it in each chapter to make new readers have a more enjoyable read.

**Chapter Three: A New Friend & A New Enemy!**

"Chimchar... how did we get to the ocean floor? And since when can I breathe underwater?" Devin and Chimchar are swimming at the bottom of the ocean. They can see a wide variety of wild pokémon around them. "Lets see how far we can swim!" Devin laughed. "This is fun!"

"Stantler, thunder wave!" Devin heard a girl's voice but he couldn't see anyone around him. Devin and Chimchar were suddenly out of water and completely dry. They seemed to be back in the Bewildered Forest, laying on the ground.

Devin got up from the ground and noticed a bunch of Stantler running off into the woods as Chimchar climbed back into his spot. Devin turned around and a girl was standing next to a Stantler looking at him and Chimchar. "What just happened?" asked Devin, who was completely confused.

"You were stuck in one of the wild Stantler's illusions," answered the short teenage girl. The girl has blond hair that is up in a blue scrunchie, that matches her bright blue eyes. She's not very tall and you can't tell her body type because of what she's wearing. She's wearing extremely baggy dark blue pants and a real heavy blue sweater. "My names Iris." she added.

"Hi, the names Devin and I think I owe you a thanks. What just happened?" questioned Devin.

"The Stantler in the Bewildered Forest like trapping wondering trainers in their illusions and they love playing tricks on them. I happened to be passing by and noticed you stuck in one of their illusions, so I thought I would lend a hand." Iris answered.

"So then I do owe you my thanks. Thank you." Chimchar also screamed, seeming like he was trying to thank her. Iris returned her Stantler to its pokéball and Devin asked if she was a trainer.

"A trainer? Not exactly..." Iris hesitated while answering. "I'm not exactly a trainer, I don't battle in gyms if thats what your asking."

"But you do battle, right?!?" Devin seemed to be itching for a battle.

"I think you should focus on gathering yourself. You just got attacked by wild pokémon, why don't we grab some food and talk." Iris sat down and opened a duffle-bag revealing some wrapped up sandwiches. "Peanut butter and jelly ok with you?" she asked.

"My favorite, as long as thats grape jelly you have." Devin added.

"Of-course, is there any other kind of jelly," Iris stated as she handed a wrapped sandwich to Devin. Devin ripped the sandwich in half and gave part of it to Chimchar.

"Eat up little buddy," Devin said as Chimchar devoured the sandwich and began running around the two and playing.

"Cute Chimchar you have there. How long have you had him?" Iris asked.

"Not very long, only a few days. He's my starter pokémon for my journey," Devin answered politely while enjoying his half of the sandwich.

"Your starter pokémon? You must be at least seventeen or eighteen and you have only had him for a few days? Did you just start your journey?" Iris looked puzzled.

"I'm nineteen, actually," Devin smiled. "It's a long story but the short version is that I'm a new pokémon trainer," he added sarcastically.

'He's only a year older than me but he's just starting his pokémon journey? I have been on mine for a few years... and I thought I started late,' Iris thought to herself. "Well you and Chimchar look like you have been together for a long time. You two seem close."

"Thanks. I would do anything for my little buddy..." before Devin could finish his sentence he heard Chimchar screaming. Devin immediately rose and screamed, "CHIMCHAR!" Chimchar was in a cage with two older men hovering above it.

"Is this pokémon yours?" one of the men asked.

Devin calmed down a little, "Yeah, could you let him out of that cage please?"

"Wrong answer. The correct answer was that the Chimchar **was** yours. Chimchar now belongs to Team Galaxy," the men began laughing.

Devin now became furious and he went to grab for his Starly but Iris beat him to the punch. "Stantler, I choose you!" she screamed as she threw a pokéball into the air releasing a large Stantler out in a red flash of light. Devin threw the pokéball containing Starly into the air releasing it.

Starly landed on the top of Stantler's head. "Let go of Chimchar!" Devin screamed aggressively.

"A tag team battle? Haven't had one of these in a while. Go Croagunk!" One of the men released a Croagunk while the other threw his pokéball into the air.

"Stunky, your up!" the other man shouted as their pokémon charged.

"Hey Devin! Croagunk is part fighting right? Use one of Starly's flying moves and it should do some massive damage!" Iris shouted advice at Devin as Starly took to the air.

"You heard her Starly, lets start things off with wing attack!" Starly charged in with its wings glowing white heading straight for Croagunk.

"Stunky, smokescreen!" the enemy Stunky created a large cloud of smoke that surrounded them.

Starly stopped its attack and flew back into the air. "Starly, blow away the smoke with your wings!" Starly started flapping its wings creating a burst of wind that was quickly blowing the smoke away.

"Stantler, as soon as you see an opening use take down!" Irish shouted as Stantler focused on the smoke. After a few seconds Stantler began charging at the enemy.

"Follow Stantler with wing attack!" Devin shouted at his Starly as the smoke disappeared.

Stantler hit Stunky head on sending it flying and Starly wing was a direct hit into Croagunk's stomach. "Croagunk, grab Starly's wing!" The Croagunk grabbed Starly as it began squirming to escape. "Now Croagunk, poison jab!" The Croagunk's hand began glowing purple and it punched Starly directly in the back. Starly let out a loud screech of pain and Croagunk still had control over it.

"Stantler, use sand attack!" Irish shouted and Stantler threw up some sand into Croagunk's eyes making him dazed. Croagunk released Starly and it managed to fly back a few feet but then collapsed.

"Starly!" shouted Devin, as he could see Starly was in a lot of pain.

"You won't be recovering from that one too quick," the man who released the Croagunk starting laughing and Stunky got back up.

"Starly can't move to fast in it's condition," whispered Devin to Iris. "Use thunder wave to slow them down and Starly can finish them off," Iris nodded and commanded Stantler to use thunder wave. A wave of electricity was generated from Stantler's antlers and it beamed at the enemy paralyzing them. "Ok Starly, this is our chance! Use quick attack on Stunky, full power!" Starly got to its feet and flew toward Stunky at an amazing speed. Starly hit the Stunky, knocking it out, and then awaited orders. "Now that your close try another wing attack!" Starly used wing attack on Croagunk, it was supper effective, and Croagunk also fainted.

"How could we lose? Were part of the great Team Galaxy... You haven't seen the last of us!" the two men returned their pokémon and ran off in a hurry.

Devin ran over to Chimchar and busted the cage open. "Glad to have you back Chimchar. But what about Starly?" Devin looked back at Starly and Iris scooped it up into her arms. "Is my Starly going to be ok Iris?" Devin asked in a panic.

"Your Starly will be fine Devin. I have a few antidotes, I'll just use one on Starly." Iris pulled an antidote out of her duffle-bag and sprayed Starly with it. "Now make sure to give Starly a good rest in its pokéball and it should be just fine. You did an amazing job Stantler, you need a good rest also," she added as she returned her Stantler.

"You were amazing Starly. Now why don't you rest for a while." Devin returned his Starly to its pokéball as well. "Iris, I don't know how to thank you. You have helped me out a lot today!"

"No thanks needed, it's what any decent person would do. But I'm afraid I have wasted a lot of time and I must get going," she said in a saddened tone.

"If you have to get going, I understand," Devin said politely. "But could you point me in the right direction out of this forest?" he added with a large smile on his face.

Iris giggled and pointed Devin in the right direction before she waved goodbye and headed off. Devin and Chimchar were quickly out of the forest, thanks to Iris, and then they spotted the most beautiful sunset. The sun is setting right behind the mountains that surround Jubilife City. They have finally reached their destination after a long day full of surprises.

**Message from the Author:**

Reviews/Comments/Suggestions are greatly appreciated. This chapter added another friend and a new enemy. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Team Galaxy's involvement in the story. I know I'm not going to do anything with the legendary pokémon, or at least I don't think I am... Once again, I tried my best with the grammar, please enjoy and Review.


	4. Jubilife City and Family Trouble!

**Chapter Four: Jubilife City and Family Trouble!**

"Welcome to Jubilife City. How may I be of assistance today?" asked a woman as Devin and Chimchar reached the entrance to the city.

"Hello, who are you?" Devin asked.

"I'm one of the many tour guides found in Jubilife City," the lady responded. "Being the largest city in the Sinnoh reign, the city council has appointed tour guides be posted throughout the city. In Jubilife city you can find many pokémon centers, the trainers school, our famous T.V. station, the famous pokétech corporation, the Jubilife City pokémon contest, and much more. Is there anything I can help you find?

"Can you tell me where to find the nearest pokémon center?" Devin inquired. The tour guide showed Devin where a pokémon center was and gave him a map of the city. "Well... it's a lot bigger then the last pokémon center," Devin stated, standing in front of a very large skyscraper with a giant 'P' on it.

"May I help you?" the Nurse Joy behind the desk asked.

"Yeah, I'm wondering if you have any open rooms for the next couple of days? This city is too big to explore in one day," Devin smiled.

"We have plenty of free rooms. If I could just see your trainer's ID," Nurse Joy held her hand out. Devin froze, until he realized that his pokédex acted as his ID. He handed his pokédex to Nurse Joy and she placed it into a slot near the computer. "Devin from Twinleaf Town... you're now registered to stay with us as long as you need," Nurse Joy handed Devin's pokédex back to him.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Devin politely replied. 'Guess I should call home,' Devin thought to himself as he walked over to the video phones and began calling his mother. "Hi mom," Devin said as his phone call connected.

"Hi sweetie! I see you made it all the way to Jubilife City, I'm very happy to see your're safe. Have you visited her yet?" his mother asked.

"Visited who?" Devin responded.

"Your sister, of course. She's working this summer at the pokémon nursery in Jubilife City. I thought you knew that? Isn't that why you weren't wondering where she was when you were home?" Devin's mother asked.

"I was just happy she wasn't there," Devin said under his breath.

"What was that sweetie?" his mother quickly said.

"Of course I knew that, mom!" Devin said frantically to cover up. "Gotta get going mom, bye!" Devin quickly hung up to prevent himself from saying the wrong thing. "Guess we'd better go see my sister, Chimchar."

"Chimchar?" Chimchar looked very puzzled.

"Yeah, I have a sister. Actually I have two... and a brother..." Devin responded.

"CHIMCHAR!?!" Chimchar looked angry.

"Sorry I didn't tell you little buddy. My brother is a year older than me and he went off on his trainer's journey when he was ten. We haven't heard much from him since then, last time he called he was somewhere in the Johto reign. My littlest sister is staying with our grandparents so she can attend trainers school in the Hoenn region, and my other little sister apparently works at the pokémon nursery here," Devin said nervously. Chimchar looked upset that Devin kept this from him, but he looked even more confused trying to keep up with where everyone was. "I come from a big family... Don't look at me like that... FINE! We'll go see her so you can meet her," Devin stated.

Devin and Chimchar left the pokémon center and looked at their new map. The pokémon nursery, according to the map, was only a few blocks from the pokémon center. The two of them began walking and it wasn't long before they arrived. The nursery was a small building, only two floors, and didn't look to be much of anything. As Devin entered, a bell rang that was attached to the front door. The first floor was a large area with a bunch of baby pokémon running around in a big open room. The room had a small desk near the front door, a staircase going upstairs, and a door into another room. Devin rang the bell at the front desk and a woman's voice screamed for him to hold on.

A young girl, only twelve years old, came down the stairs. She was average height for her age and had long dirty blond hair. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt with two pink stripes going vertical on both sides of the shirt. "DEVIN!" the girl ran to Devin and gave him a bear hug.

"How are you doing Danielle?" Devin asked.

"I'm doing great! But why are you here, shouldn't you be at school still?" Danielle asked.

"Actually, I dropped out in order to become a pokémon trainer... this is Chimchar. Chimchar, meet my sister Danielle." Chimchar jumped down from his spot and into Danielle's arms.

"Cute pokémon you have Devin," responded Danielle as a group of baby pokémon came running up to them. "These are my babies Devin. Well, not my babies, but the ones I take care of." Devin looked around at the group of pokémon. There was a Happiny, Igglybuff, Bonsly, and two Pichus. The group of pokémon all started shouting to get Chimchar's attention. Chimchar jumped down and ran off with the rest of the pokémon and they all began playing. "So... you're a trainer now?" Danielle asked quickly to get Devin's attention.

"Yeah. Funny how things turn out, right?" Devin responded. "Why don't you tell me a little about your job," he asked.

"Not much to it really. I just take care of these pokémon and try to get them adopted before they evolve. If they happen to evolve, then I take them to the trainers school and they are given to trainers. I do have one problem pokémon though..." Danielle pointed to the corner, where an Azurill was sitting alone. "That poor Azurill... it was found wandering the city a few months ago. It has stayed the longest at the nursery but hasn't made a single friend. It seems to be afraid of people and pokémon. It's a shame because it will evolve soon because of its age and be forced upon a trainer." Danielle looked very upset.

"Poor thing... Is there anything I can do?" Devin asked.

"Nothing I can think of... but here I go droning on about my problems. Tell me about your journey!" Danielle and Devin talked for hours until it got really late.

"I'd better get going sis, it's gotten pretty late," Devin stated.

"It was great seeing you! Stop by before you leave town, ok?" asked Danielle and Devin nodded as he headed back to the pokémon center with Chimchar.

"Chim, Chimchar." Chimchar couldn't stop talking on the way back to the pokémon center.

"I know Chimchar, I think she's a nice girl also. She is my sister after all." Devin and Chimchar walked into the pokémon center to witness everyone running around in a huge panic. "Nurse Joy, what's going on?!?" Devin said in a panic.

"The pokémon are in danger! Thieves are in the city and they are grabbing every pokémon they can get their hands on. They are going to all the pokémon centers, daycares, and nurseries in the city! We have to evacuate all pokémon immediately..." Before Nurse Joy could finish Devin had already ran out the door.

"Chimchar, Danielle's in trouble! You ready to lend a hand?" Devin asked as he ran faster than he ever has. Chimchar looked focused and nodded. It wasn't long before Devin and Chimchar reached the nursery that his sister worked at and the door had been knocked down. "Danielle!" shouted Devin as he ran in the door.

"Devin, Help me!" screamed Danielle, who was tied up on the floor. "The thieves just ran out the back with the pokémon, go after them!" she continued as Devin finished loosening the ropes and ran out the back.

"Stop right there!" he shouted as he faced two men loading up a truck with the baby pokémon. "Who are you?"

"You again?" one of the men said as he turned to Devin. "Where's your little girlfriend, kid?" the man asked.

"It's you two, from the forest. I thought I would be seeing you two again," shouted Devin.

"Seeing that you were able to beat us once, I guess we owe you an introduction. We're members of Team Galaxy, the greatest crime organization in all of Sinnoh. The name's Wedge, and this is my partner Biggs," said Wedge. Wedge was tall with shaggy brown hair and glasses. He wore the typical Team Galaxy uniform, mostly black with some yellow and white mixed in. The only notable thing about the uniforms was the yellow 'G' on the shirt because it is the Team Galaxy logo.

"This time you won't stop us kid," exclaimed Biggs as he grabbed for a pokéball. Biggs looked shorter than Wedge and was a little heavier. He had neon teal hair that went to his shoulders and wore the same Team Galaxy uniform. Both men looked to be in their later twenties or early thirties. "Stunky, I choose you! Keep loading the truck up Wedge, I can handle the kid."

"I'm not a kid! Chimchar, you ready?" Chimchar jumped from Devin's hood and faced Stunky. "We'll end this quick..." before Devin finished speaking a large group of bubbles exploded in front of Stunky.

Devin looked in the direction that the bubbles were coming from and he saw Breck running toward him with Piplup at his side. "Piplup, use bubble-beam again!" Breck shouted and Piplup jumped into the air and shot out more bubbles at Stunky who avoided them.

"Breck, what are you doing here?" asked Devin.

"I went to the pokémon center and Nurse Joy said that she was worried about a trainer with a Chimchar who apparently ran off after hearing about the thieves. So I put two and two together and realized it was probably you. I also remembered your mother talking about Danielle's summer job at this nursery, so I knew exactly where to look," Breck explained.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I could use the help," stated Devin.

"I'll take care of this loser, you just get those pokémon free," ordered Breck.

"Right," confirmed Devin as he ran toward the back of the truck. "Let those pokémon go!"

Wedge was holding the last cage, which contained Azurill, and he threw it at the ground when Devin screamed at him. "You want this pathetic baby pokémon, then take it!" The cage door smashed open when it hit the ground and the small Azurill rolled out of it hurting itself. "The pathetic thing is less than a foot tall, what could the boss possibly want with such a loser. There are plenty of Marill in the world," Wedge shouted as he began laughing.

Devin walked over to Azurill and held it in his arms. He looked down at it and tears began forming in his eyes. "It's not fair," he said as tears dropped like rain onto Azurill. "It's not fair... the way you treat pokémon... It's going to end now!" Devin looked up at Wedge with more anger in his eyes than he has ever had in his whole life.

Azurill opened its eyes and gazed up at Devin. "I won't let you lay a finger on this pokémon! Chimchar, use flame wheel, melt all of the truck's tires!" Devin shouted orders as Chimchar spun into his flame wheel and did as Devin said. "You're not going anywhere!" Wedge looked scared by the look of rage Devin was giving him.

"Stunky, no!" Biggs returned his Stunky to its pokéball. "We'd better get out of here Wedge," Biggs said as he ran to his partner.

"We're not finished yet! Croagunk, use poison sting!" Wedge released his Croagunk and it immediately shot hundreds of needles at Devin.

"Don't worry Azurill, I won't let anything happen to you," Devin whispered to the baby pokémon as he held it tight and turned his back to the needles, shielding Azurill.

"Piplup, use bide!" Breck shouted an order out at his Piplub and the penguin pokémon jumped in between Devin and the oncoming attack. Piplup glowed white and took all of the attack, it looked pretty banged up. "Now release the built up energy!" Breck screamed another order at Piplup and it shot out a huge burst of energy at Team Galaxy. Wedge and Biggs were completely defeated but they ran off before the smoke from the attack could clear.

"That's one impressive attack Breck," said Devin, who looked grateful for Breck's quick thinking.

"Yeah, Piplup and I have been doing some training," Breck responded and Piplup nodded. "Piplup is pretty exhausted now, maybe we should stay one more night at the pokémon center before leaving town."

"We can head over together, right after we let all of these pokémon out of their cages. But wait... can't help but think we forgot something though..." Devin said as Breck and he released the pokémon from their cages.

"DEVIN!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!" screamed Danielle who was still tied up inside of the nursery.

In the morning Breck and Devin said their goodbye and Breck headed out toward Oreburgh City. "We still have a lot to do before our first gym battle Chimchar. How about we go see how Danielle is doing, then we can go explore the city some more." Chimchar smiled and crawled into his spot.

"Danielle, are you here?" shouted Devin as he walked into the nursery.

"Hey big brother! Thanks a lot for your help last night. Breck and you really saved the day." she said as she came walking out from the back room. "All the pokémon seem to be settling down from all the excitement yesterday, and do you want to know something strange? Azurill actually let me feed him today. You must have made one heck of an impression on him, maybe you should take my job," Danielle smiled.

Azurill came bouncing from the other side of the room and leaped up at Devin, who caught the energetic little pokémon. "You seem to have a lot more energy than the other day, don't you little guy?" Devin smiled as he gave Azurill a hug.

"You know what Devin? I think you should adopt Azurill. I have never seen him react to someone like this before, it's a miracle!" Danielle screamed as she searched for Azurill's pokéball. "Here it is!" she shouted.

"Danielle, I'm not so sure I can take care of a baby pokémon right now... I can barely take care of myself." Azurill looked up at Devin and then licked his hand. 'He's so cute... how can I say no.' Devin thought as he reached out and took Azurill's pokéball from his sister.

**Message from the Author:**

Reviews/Comments/Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Sorry for taking so long on uploading another chapter. I went on vacation for a few days so I was unable to write. Hope you like this new chapter!


End file.
